Sims Next Top Model (cycle 8)
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 8 is the probable last cycle of BrushYourCats' S3NTM, but it's not official. Like cycle 7, it includes only 8 contestants. This cycle has many similarities to cycle 4, being one of few cycles without a specific theme, aswell as the girls living in Los Angeles, like the cycle 4 contestants were supposed to do, although the house that was going to be used got bought by a private person. For this cycle the production team kicked that one person out to be able to use it for this cycle. This cycle's overseas destination is Jakarta. The promotional song of this cycle is "Luz De Piedra De Luna " by Chilean indie artist Javiera Mena. Episodes 'Party in L.A.' The episode began with the girls being invited to a party by Tyra. They all had fun for a while until Tyra announced that she had to leave, but also announced that the house they were in would be their new home. The girls mingled and had fun for the rest of the day. The next day Jessica discovered a Tyra Mail that hinted at the girls getting makeovers. They went to a salon and met with Tyra. She announced the makeovers, and surprisingly, everyone was pleased with their new looks. Back at the house Jessica recognized Aastha from somewhere, and Aastha told her about the fact that she had been on Asia's Next Top Model. This bothered Jessica as she felt it was unfair to unexperienced girls. The next morning the girls' beauty sleep was rudely interrupted by Maicle Gambardella who told the girls to get ready for their first photoshoot. They went to a photoshoot studio and were told they were gonna shoot in famous Jeremy Scott outfits that had been worn by celebrities. Sidney was extremely ecstatic about this as she was a big fan of his very out there designs. Back at home Zehula and Aastha discussed about Aastha's experience and how it could affect her in the competition. The next morning Sidney finds herself all alone in the house. Afraid of the girls leaving somewhere without her awareness she scouts the hole house for the others. Once she looks outside she sees someone in the sea, whom she thinks is Aastha, so she runs down to the beach suspecting the rest would be there, which they were. Oka and Victoria argued, but in a friendly way about which one of them were the realest and fattest. In the end they didn't come up with anything, but that doesn't matter. Once they all come home they discover a Tyra Mail telling them about panel. At panel Sony Vegas messed up the cookie cutter effects and ruined the whole video. Thanks, Vegas. Loretta Jerniwsky, cycle 4 and 6 contestant, had replaced Erin Phoenix at panel. Everyone got at least one bit of positive critique which is rare even in top 4... Oka's energetic picture got her first call-out while Victoria unoriginal picture and Zehula's messy picture put them in the bottom two. In the end Zehula got to stay. *'First call-out:' Oka Ryuu *'Bottom two: '''Victoria Lumbuerg & Zehula Xander *'Eliminated: Victoria Lumbuerg '''The Party Is Over The girls did ads for clothing brand Diesel, where they had to look like they were in a heatwave. Most girls impressed a lot, but it was Lucy whose photo was crowned as the best, while Oka managed to get herself in the bottom three. In the end, though, it was Zehula who got the boot, for her lack of versatility, and for the fact that she was a few steps below the rest. *'First call-out:' Lucy Demalleur *'Bottom two:' Hannah Blake & Zehula Xander *'Eliminated:' Zehula Xander 'Thank You, Moldova' The girls had a beauty shoot with glitter. Again, the girls did good, but it was Jessica who had the best photo, while Oka didn't and was sent home. *'First call-out: '''Jessica Dank *'Bottom two:' Aastha Pokharel & Oka Ryuu *'Eliminated:' Oka Ryuu 'Glamorous Wannabe-Celebrities' The girls posed in Elie Saab garments. For once, not a whole lot of girls impressed, but Hannah's photo stood out and she recieved the first call-out, while Sidney's didn't and had her sent home. *'First call-out:' Hannah Blake *'Bottom two:' Jessica Dank & Sidney Kingston *'Eliminated:' Sidney Kingston 'Urban Java' Coming soon. Cast As mentioned previously, the cast includes only 8 girls. Applications were opened February 22nd, 2013 and were closed March 17th, 2013. This is the longest period BYC has ever held applications opened. 'Makeovers' *'Aastha:' Extensions to the shoulder, dyed brown *'Hannah:' Dyed ice blonde with bleached eyebrows *'Jessica:' Dyed brighter *'Lucy:' Dyed a deeper color, extensions *'Oka:' Dyed bright red, curly *'Sidney:' Dyed a lighter shade of brown *'Victoria:' Dyed a more natural looking shade of blonde *'Zehula:''' All hair cut off, remains dyed black